You
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Jungkook adalah seorang yang posesif terhadap tunangannya, Jimin. Sayangnya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa keposesifannya itu menyakiti tunangannya. Jimin yang sering menyinggung Taehyung, mendiang kakaknya, kerap kali membuat Jungkook meradang. Apakah Jimin akan tetap bertahan meski ia terus tersakiti? / KOOKMIN, slight! VMin, mentioned!V, uke!Jimin / Oneshot.


_Gummysmiled's 10_ _th_ _fanfiction_

" **YOU"**

.

.

.

 **ANATA**

Jimin memasuki apartemennya yang sedang dalam keadaan gelap gulita, tangannya menggenggam keranjang kosong yang tadinya terisi dengan berbagai macam bunga beraneka warna.

 _Tak!_

Lelaki berwajah manis itu refleks menjatuhkan keranjang di genggamannya karena lampu ruang tamu yang tiba-tiba saja dinyalakan.

Memungut keranjang yang tanpa sengaja ia jatuhkan, Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menahan napasnya ketika ia melihat sosok lelaki yang sedang duduk dengan angkuh di sofa. _'Ia pasti akan marah besar.'_ gumam Jimin dalam hati.

"Mengunjungi _nya_ lagi, hm?"

Jimin tentu saja dapat menangkap nada tidak senang yang dilontarkan oleh sosok itu, jadi ia hanya diam menunduk tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun.

"Kutanya kau, kau pasti mengunjungi _dia_ lagi, kan?!" Suara itu meninggi, disusul dengan suara gesekan antara kain baju dan sofa. Lelaki itu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ya. Aku memang mengunjungi _nya_ lagi." jawab Jimin akhirnya. Lelaki manis itu beringsut mundur saat sosok itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Tch. Kau sungguh memuakkan."

Lelaki bermarga Park ini hanya bisa menahan napasnya ketika sosok itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya dan berhasil memojokkan tubuhnya hingga ia bersandar di pintu apartemen.

"Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi Taehyung, Jungkook- _ah_. Aku harus—"

Tiba-tiba, lelaki yang dipanggil Jungkook itu mencengkeram dagunya erat dan menariknya paksa agar sepasang mata sendu itu dapat berhadapan langsung dengan manik tajamnya.

"Apa aku meminta jawaban darimu?"

Jimin menggeleng pelan. Cengkeraman di dagunya benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Kau harus dengar ini, Park Jimin. Kim Taehyung sudah pergi, dan kau telah menjadi milikku sekarang. Kau tidak berhak mengunjunginya sesuka hatimu lagi." Jungkook mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya di dagunya, meloloskan sebuah desisan sakit dari sepasang bibir tebal itu.

Jimin berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk menampar lelaki yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya ini. Namun, bagaimanapun caranya, ia tidak bisa menyakiti perasaannya sendiri dengan melukai sosok di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah pergi tanpa seizinku, berarti kau telah melanggar peraturanku, bukan?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

Jimin enggan menjawab, ia lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki ini.

"Berarti kau tidur di sini. Kau tidak boleh masuk ke kamar, dan kau tidur tanpa bantal dan selimut, mengerti?"

Dan ketika Jimin mengangguk, Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar, kemudian ia berlalu menuju kamarnya tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

Si lelaki manis hanya menatap perih pada punggung lebar lelaki yang dicintainya itu.

Kakinya melangkah menuju sofa dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di situ. Perlahan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas foto dari sakunya. Foto dua lelaki tampan dengan seorang lelaki berwajah manis yang berada di tengah mereka.

"Taehyung- _ah_ … Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Jungkook _ie_ yang sekarang kukenal berbeda dari yang dulu. Dia sudah berubah semenjak kepergianmu." Jimin mengusap wajah seseorang yang memiliki senyum kotak di foto itu. Lelaki yang bernama Taehyung.

"Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk melupakanmu dan belajar mencintainya seorang. Tapi ini begitu berat… Dia tidak percaya padaku. Bahkan, mengunjungi makammu dan menaburkan bunga saja ia membencinya." Tanpa terasa, bulir bening mengalir dari sepasang mata indah milik Jimin.

"Kenapa dia jadi bersikap seperti itu padaku? Kenapa hubungan kami semakin memburuk? Kenapa dia selalu menyakiti perasaanku?" Tetes demi tetes air mata berjatuhan membentuk aliran layaknya sungai, namun Jimin sama sekali tidak peduli.

Ia memeluk foto itu erat. Fotonya bersama dua kakak beradik beda ayah—Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook.

Lelaki manis itu akhirnya terlelap sembari menggumamkan sebuah nama.

" _Jungkook_..."

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar, Jungkook berusaha mengatur emosinya. Melihat mata lelaki manisnya yang tadi berkaca-kaca membuat hatinya remuk. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah bersikap kasar pada Jimin, tapi ia terlalu terbakar cemburu.

Menghela napasnya sekali lagi. Jungkook melakukannya sebelum ia dengan mantap membuka pintu kamarnya, demi menengok tunangannya yang ia perintahkan untuk tidur di sofa malam ini.

Tungkai kakinya berjalan mendekati sosok itu. Semakin lama, semakin jelas bayangan seorang lelaki berpipi gembul dengan fitur wajah yang begitu menggemaskan. Jungkook tersenyum melihat Jiminnya yang tertidur lelap, namun senyuman itu luntur seketika saat matanya menangkap jejak-jejak air mata di pipi berisi itu.

Jungkook rasa ia akan mati saat itu juga.

Ia tersenyum miris. Ia tahu air mata itu jatuh karena dirinya, jadi ia mengusap jejak-jejaknya, kemudian mengecup sayang kedua mata itu. Dibaringkannya tubuh mungil itu di sofa, agar tunangannya dapat tidur dengan nyaman.

Tapi, ia mendapati sebuah kertas di genggaman Jimin. Ia mengambil benda itu, kertas yang ternyata adalah sebuah foto. Ternyata foto itu adalah foto kakaknya—Taehyung, Jimin, dan ia sendiri. Foto mereka yang sedang bermain di taman bunga dan terlihat sangat bahagia.

Namun Jungkook ingat benar, saat mereka mengambil foto itu, ia sedang berjuang keras menahan api cemburunya melihat calon istri kakaknya—yang ia cintai diam-diam—begitu romantis dengan kakaknya.

Jungkook tidak dapat mengelak jika memang ia yang bersalah. Memang ia yang salah, karena ia menjatuhkan pilihan pada seseorang yang tidak tepat. Seseorang yang waktu itu akan segera sah menjadi milik kakaknya.

Dan Jungkook tidak dapat mengelak jika kematian memilih untuk mengambil sosok Kim Taehyung. Ia tentu sangat menyayangi kakaknya, dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Taehyung mengetahui perasaannya pada Jimin, calon istri kakaknya.

Dan sekali lagi, Jungkook tidak dapat mengelak ketika Taehyung berpesan padanya sebelum ajal menjemputnya. Pesan yang meminta Jungkook untuk menjaga Jimin untuknya.

Jungkook rasa semua ini bukan kesalahannya. Bukan salahnya jika ia lama kelamaan merasa bersyukur kakaknya begitu baik padanya karena telah mempercayakan lelaki manis itu padanya. Bukan salahnya juga jika ia begitu mencintai Jimin sehingga tumbuh rasa posesif yang sangat besar terhadap lelaki itu.

Ia tidak ingin berbagi Jiminnya dengan orang lain. Sosok periang, lembut, manis dan baik hati itu hanya miliknya seorang. Ia tidak ingin berbagi seperti dulu lagi—saat ia mesti merelakan Jimin berdekatan dengan kakaknya karena statusnya yang memang bukan siapa-siapa bagi sosok manis itu, melainkan hanya calon adik ipar.

Dan sekarang, Jimin telah seutuhnya berada di genggamannya. Dan semua ini sepenuhnya salah Jungkook karena telah membiarkan rasa posesif itu menyakiti orang yang paling ia cintai.

Dan semua ini sepenuhnya salah Jungkook pula, ketika ia memutuskan untuk membakar foto itu, dan mencari benda serupa lainnya di kamar Jimin untuk ia bakar. Jungkook memang telah berubah. Jimin tidak boleh mengenang kakaknya terlalu dalam. Park Jimin bukan milik seorang Kim Taehyung lagi. Park Jimin hanya milik Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari mengetuk sepasang mata kecilnya. Menyapanya dengan begitu menyebalkan, sehingga ia terpaksa berjuang keras untuk bangun dan menyingkirkan rasa kantuknya.

Jimin menguap kecil. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, sebelum ia merasa kakinya menginjak sesuatu bertekstur aneh.

Matanya mengarah pada benda hitam berbentuk serpihan kecil. Ia benar-benar mengamati benda itu sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu.

Benda itu adalah foto yang ia peluk semalam. Foto mantan kekasihnya, tunangannya saat ini, dan ia sendiri. Kertas yang telah berubah menjadi abu.

"Pagi, sayang. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Jimin mendongak, mendapati Jungkook yang berdiri di hadapannya tanpa sehelai atasan untuk menutupi badan bagusnya. Tapi Jimin bersumpah, ia sedang tidak berminat membahas apapun tentang tubuh tunangannya. Ia sedang ingin berteriak dan melampiaskan amarahnya sekarang.

Dipungutnya abu yang berserakan di lantai, lalu ia berdiri dan melemparkan semua benda-benda itu ke wajah Jungkook.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau pikir apa yang telah kau lakukan?!" sentak Jimin keras.

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum ia terkekeh.

"Tidak ada. Hanya menghilangkan wajah kakakku dari semua bagian di apartemen ini." ucapnya santai sembari duduk di sofa, dan menarik tubuh Jimin untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Lelaki manis itu tidak bisa tidak terkejut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh. Kepalanya merangsek ke leher Jiminnya dan menjilatnya perlahan.

"Hentikan kegiatanmu itu dan jawab aku." balas lelaki di pangkuannya dengan terengah.

Jungkook mengabulkan permintaannya, namun ia malah mengecup cuping telinga tunangannya dan berbisik di sana, "Ayolah, kau tahu maksud kalimat itu, 'kan?"

Jimin segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap sengit wajah brengsek Jungkook sebelum ia berlari menuju kamarnya. Yah, kamar mereka memang terpisah. Mereka hanya akan tidur bersama jika Jungkook menjebak Jimin dan berakhir dengan lelaki manis itu terbangun tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Kembali pada Jimin. Ia sedang menatap horor abu hitam yang berserakan hampir di seluruh kamarnya.

Jungkook benar-benar membakar semua foto yang terdapat wajah Taehyung di atasnya.

Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka. Ia tidak menyangka, Jungkook sangat tega padanya.

"Kenapa, sayang? Bukankah kita bisa buat yang lebih bagus?" tanya Jungkook—yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sana—sembari melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jimin yang terdiam.

Jungkook tentu dapat merasakan pundak lelaki manisnya yang naik turun. Ia juga mengerti kalau Jimin sedang mengatur emosinya, tapi ia diam saja meski ia tahu.

"Aku akan ganti baju, dan kita akan jalan-jalan. Kau bisa mengambil foto kita sebanyak-banyaknya dan memajangnya di mana saja." ucap lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

Dikecupnya pipi gembul itu, sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar tunangannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun yang bermakna penyesalan.

Jimin mengusap air matanya yang hampir saja jatuh. _'Aku tidak boleh terus-terusan cengeng. Aku harus mengalah lagi. Aku akan menuruti kemauan Jungkook jika itu membuatnya bahagia.'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Lelaki manis itu berusaha tersenyum meskipun ia tahu lengkungan yang terpatri di bibirnya terlihat sangat memaksa. Dengan berat hati, ia membersihkan serpihan-serpihan abu yang ada di kamarnya.

' _Aku yakin tanpa foto sekalipun, aku akan tetap mampu mengingatmu kapan pun dan di mana pun aku berada… Taehyung…'_

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak bisa tidak tersenyum bahagia. Tidak sia-sia ia meluangkan waktunya untuk tidak bekerja sehari demi orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Kini, ia dan tunangannya berada di sebuah taman. Taman yang sepi. Kendati begitu, ia menikmati pemandangan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh subur di sekitar sana.

Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat tangan mungil Jiminnya, dan tangannya yang lain menyuapkan gugali yang mereka beli ke mulut lelaki manis itu. Sesekali ia mengecup sayang kepala tunangannya yang bersandar di bahunya, kemudian menyingkirkan rambut yang jatuh menutupi sepasang mata indah milik Jimin.

"Jungkook."

Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam.

"Taman bunga ini membuatku teringat masa lalu." ujar Jimin lagi. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan.

Jungkook terkekeh, "Masa lalu, ya? Memangnya kau teringat akan apa?"

Jimin menghela napasnya, "Taehyung. Aku teringat padanya, dan rasanya aku akan selalu teringat akan dia."

Jungkook meradang. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tunangannya dan tangannya menampar wajah lelaki ringkih itu dengan ringannya.

Jimin bahkan tidak tahu di mana letak kesalahannya sehingga ia mendapat perlakuan yang begitu menyakitkan dari tunangannya sendiri, jadi ia hanya dapat menunduk dan memegang pipinya yang terasa perih. Bukan hanya itu saja, hatinya bahkan terasa jauh lebih perih dan sakit dari pipinya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan bajingan itu? Bisakah kau berhenti membuatku emosi? Bisakah kau berhenti bertingkah menyebalkan seperti ini?!" sentak Jungkook.

Jimin hanya diam. Diam dengan ngilu di hatinya yang tak tertahankan lagi.

"Kau sudah menjadi milikku, apa kau lupa? Kakakku sendiri yang menyerahkanmu kepadaku, apa kau lupa? Dan ia memintamu untuk melupakannya dan belajar untuk hanya mencintaiku, apa kau lupa?!"

Jimin menggeleng pelan tanpa berani menjawab.

Jungkook mendengus, "Kau menginjak-injak perasaanku, Jimin. Kau menghancurkanku dengan kelakuanmu. Taehyung _hyung_ sudah meninggal, apa karena kau memang tidak ingin bersamaku jadi kau tidak pernah menghargaiku?"

"Kau bisa membunuhku kalau kau mau."

Dan lelaki itu terdiam mendengar kalimat dari tunangan manisnya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau—"

"Karena memintaku untuk melupakannya sama saja dengan membunuhku." Jimin mendongak, menunjukkan wajahnya yang sudah basah karena dibanjiri air mata.

Jimin tidak peduli. Kali ini, ia sama sekali tidak ingin peduli kalau ia terlihat bodoh, lemah, dan cengeng. Ia hanya ingin Jungkook tahu, ia terlalu lama memendam sakit karenanya. Ia hanya ingin Jungkook memaafkannya yang selalu salah. Ia hanya ingin Jungkook tahu semua yang ia katakan tidak benar. Ia hanya ingin Jungkook mengerti ia tidak mungkin melupakan Taehyung begitu saja. Ia hanya ingin Jungkook paham bahwa ia juga butuh waktu untuk sembuh. Park Jimin hanya ingin Jeon Jungkook tahu, ia mencintainya.

"Aku mohon… jangan perlakukan aku dengan kasar." Jimin tidak melepaskan matanya dari wajah Jungkook, sekalipun kini tunangannya menampakkan wajah penuh rasa bersalah. Ia tak akan berhenti bicara.

"Sangat menyakitkan rasanya saat Taehyung percaya padamu untuk menjagaku, tapi kau begitu sering melukaiku sesuka hatimu." ucap Jimin lagi. Ia tidak terisak, meskipun air mata terus berjatuhan dari kelopak matanya, membuatnya terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Jimin, aku—"

"Taehyung adalah cinta pertamaku. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah menjalin hubungan begitu jauh denganku, sampai kami hampir menikah. Kau harus tahu aku sangat mencintainya." Lirihnya lagi.

Jungkook terdiam.

"Kau harus tahu, aku sangat hancur karena kepergiannya. Tapi aku berusaha bangkit, karena ia menjanjikan seorang pangeran yang akan menjagaku meski ia berada sangat jauh dariku."

Jungkook rasa ia akan lenyap dari bumi saat ini juga.

Jimin tersenyum pahit, "Aku sangat percaya pada kalian. Tapi aku menyesal karena harus kehilangan kepercayaanku sedikit demi sedikit terhadapmu, Jungkook- _ah_."

Mereka terdiam. Bahkan lelaki yang sedari tadi tersudutkan tak berani lagi menyela perkataan si manis yang terlihat lemah ini.

"Aku tidak pernah kecewa saat menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kaulah yang akan bersanding denganku di altar suatu saat. Tidak pernah sekalipun terbersit rasa marah saat Taehyung memintaku melupakannya demi berpaling padamu."

"…"

"Aku tidak pernah kecewa, Jungkook- _ah_. Aku hanya selalu merasa takut. Aku takut kau akan menganggapku tidak setia, aku takut kau akan membenciku, aku sangat takut kau akan meninggalkanku. Aku merasa gagal menjadi pendampingmu, bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah merasa pantas untukmu. Aku merasa takut karena aku tahu… butuh waktu yang lama untuk benar-benar menghapus Taehyung dari posisi istimewanya di hatiku."

Jungkook dapat melihat tunangannya memejamkan matanya.

"Karena aku juga tahu, kau berjuang begitu lama untuk memendam perasaanmu padaku yang telah dimiliki kakakmu sendiri. Kau telah berjuang sampai aku bahkan bisa merasakan rasa sakitmu. Kau telah menjatuhkan pilihanmu padaku yang bahkan saat itu tidak bisa memilih. Aku tahu semuanya."

Jimin menghela napas. "Aku butuh waktu untuk sembuh. Aku tidak bisa menghapus Taehyung begitu saja karena ia adalah bagian dari memoriku. Tapi aku yakin kelak aku dapat menyimpan hanya satu nama saja di hatiku."

Mereka terdiam. Jungkook hampir saja bicara jika saja Jimin tidak berucap—

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook. Aku mencintaimu karena aku telah belajar. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan tersakiti saat hubungan kita berantakan seperti ini." Dan akhirnya lelaki manis itu terisak.

Jungkook menggeleng, tidak seharusnya ia membuat orang yang dicintainya terluka sangat dalam seperti ini. Ia merasa sangat hancur saat Jimin mengatakan sebuah kebenaran yang sesungguhnya, hubungan mereka yang terlanjur berantakan.

Diraihnya tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukan hangatnya. Jimin tidak menolak, namun juga tidak membalas pelukannya. Jungkook tidak peduli, karena memang ia yang bersalah di sini, jadi dia menerimanya dan mengelus pelan punggung sempit itu.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Jungkook berucap lirih, dan sebulir air bening itu lolos dari matanya.

Jimin tidak akan menjawab. Tentu saja ia tidak mau menjawab, karena ia ingin menstabilkan emosinya terlebih dahulu sebelum berkata sesuatu.

Jungkook setia menunggu lelaki manis ini bicara. Ia akan menebus kesalahannya bagaimanapun caranya. Jadi, selama ia menunggu kekasihnya siap, ia terus menggumamkan kata maaf.

.

.

Akhirnya Jimin berhenti terisak. Napasnya sudah teratur, Jungkook dapat merasakannya.

"Jungkook- _ah_."

"Ya, sayang?"

Sunyi sejenak, sebelum Jimin berucap—

"Maafkan aku."

Jungkook melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap orang terkasihnya ini dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Maafkan aku yang membuatmu merasa dihancurkan." lirih Jimin lagi.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari bertemu tatap dengan tunangannya. Namun Jungkook tidak membiarkan Jimin menghindarinya. Lelaki itu menangkup pipi tembam lelaki manis di hadapannya dan memintanya untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Aku sadar, Jimin. Bukan kau yang salah. Meminta maaf padaku hanya membuatku merasa semakin bodoh. Akulah yang menyakitimu berulang kali tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku yang tidak pernah mengerti sama sekali tentang apa yang kau rasakan. Kau terus-terusan mengalah, dan tanpa kusadari selalu memberiku banyak kesempatan. Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku." Jungkook meraih kedua tangan mungil itu kemudian mengecupnya.

Dapat Jimin rasakan, lelehan hangat membasahi tangannya. Bentuk penyesalan dari lelaki tampan di hadapannya.

"Biarkan aku membangun kembali rasa kepercayaanmu yang hampir runtuh terhadapku. Aku akan memperbaiki semua kesalahanku. Aku mohon, jangan berhenti mencintaiku. Tolong beri aku kesempatan lagi, Jimin."

Jimin tersenyum. Ia lega sekarang. Semua keganjalan di hatinya hilang sudah, dan ia sangat tahu tentang dirinya sendiri yang terlalu mencintai sosok di hadapannya ini.

Lelaki itu mengangkat wajah Jungkook dan mengusap rahangnya lembut.

"Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku bahwa kau bahkan tidak perlu memohon kesempatan padaku." ujar tunangannya, dan Jungkook tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak tersenyum.

Diraihnya sosok mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya. Kali ini dekapan yang begitu hangat, yang sarat akan harapan dan awal yang baru. Sebuah janji bahwa hubungan mereka ke depannya akan jadi lebih baik.

"Jimin."

"Ya?"

"Tolong balas pelukanku."

"Ah, baiklah." Jimin mendekap punggung lebar itu.

' _Hangat…'_ mereka berujar bersamaan dalam hati.

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-A. N.-**

Yeah, another fanfic from me. Semoga gak bosan disuap pake oneshot mulu :3 Dengan sangat menyesal saya nyatakan bahwa FF SCHOOL TIME! mundur apdetnya. Dengan segala kesibukan dan moodku yang berubah-ubah, sepertinya lebih sering lahir oneshot ya :'v Tapi jika ada kesempatan, aku akan apdet minggu depan, mungkin apdet terakhir sebelum hiatus sementara untuk persiapan ujian akhir semester ganjil :3

Terima kasih banyak buat para pembaca yang selalu ngedukung dan support aku :3 Maaf kalau aku banyak mengecewakan kalian.

#nb : uwaaaak ineedu japan vers jiminnya cantik beud :'v /pingsan/


End file.
